The exemplary embodiment relates to a system and method for enhancing the density of black on images to be printed on color printers.
Color printers typically employ a plurality of inks of different primary colors to generate a spectrum of colors. For example, many color printers use four ink colors: cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K). Color images are formed on a receiving substrate or medium by placing combinations of zero or more dots of C, M, Y or K ink at each pixel location.
It is common for the black density produced by some color printers to be less than optimal, causing black to appear as a dark gray. Previous methods for correcting the black density of printed documents involve adding color to individual pixels, but are either too complicated or do not allow for explicit control over how far the added color pixels are from a black edge. Adding color to pixels close to the black edge may result in color fringes at the black edge depending on the degree of color misregistration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a less complicated method and system for correcting black density by adding color to pixels that allows for control over the relative location of the added color pixels.